Terzine
by TwiLoverObsessed
Summary: Alec and Jane had a sister named Bella, What happens when Aro sends Bella, Jane and Heidi to Forks? Bella is a shield but she can also make vampires seem human.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Hello my name is Isabella Volturi, yes I said Volturi but don't worry I won't hurt you unless I really don't like you. My sister and brother are totally different though but they can be nice. We were born in England, the son and daughters of an Anglo-Saxon woman and a Frankish soldier. I was the eldest. As time passed the people in the village were wary of us, accusing us of being witches because we were different. Jane seemed to enjoy people's suffering, Alec didn't really care much and I just made sure we stayed out of trouble. The town's people were superstitious, and we were condemned at the stake not long after Jane and Alec's twelfth birthday, luckily Aro, Marcus and Caius saved us. They had always kept us in the back ground, seeing as how Jane and Alec were still children and the Volturi had already passed the law about immortal children.

Our gifts were soon discovered, Alec could paralyze you and Jane could put you in excruciating pain. According to Aro my gift was a 'collector's item', I was a shield physical and mental, it was an easy enough gift to handle, my other one not so much. I could give any vampire the appearance of a human.

"Ah, Bella, Heidi, Jane, how nice of you to join us." We were sitting in Aro's office waiting for him to tell us the 'Big News'. "Well you dragged us away from the wii so now we have nothing to do, so please take your time." Jane commented sarcastically and Heidi rolled her eyes. "Anyways Jane is right, what is it?" I asked.

Caius gave me a pointed look and I smirked. "You see girls Caius, Marcus and I have been thinking…" Aro looked at each of us as he spoke "And we think it would be good for you girls to go to America where you will be living in Forks, Washington!"

Jane looked bored while Heidi frowned. "That's a horrible idea. It's small, surely people would notice if a bunch of people just popped up. Plus, nothing good ever comes from living in a town named after cutlery." She huffed. I looked at Aro curiously, he must want us to do SOMETHING? "So Aro what is it you want us to do?" He stuttered for a moment.

"Well can't we be nice for once? The only thing you girls have to do is have fun."

I raised my eyebrows, no way was Aro giving us a free vacation! "Okay, Okay there is a catch. We have noticed the Cullen coven is getting rather large." Jane snorted. "We have like 20 people here." She said.

Caius glared. "That's different." He spat. I spoke up "So what do you want us to do about that?" "We need you girls to watch them. But be careful. They have a mind reader and a psychic so you will have to use your shield."

"Aro you are ridiculous, Forks is a small town, where would we feed? Wouldn't it be weird if we popped up and everyone just dies?" I looked at Aro who looked at Marcus who looked at Caius who looked at me, I threw my hands in the air. "What?!" "You guys have to drink animal blood starting now. You are all excused" he waved us off.

Jane and I went back to my room. "Can you believe him?" I asked incredulously.

"No, but he's Aro and like it or not we have to do what he says."

I smiled as I picked up Alec's scent coming closer

He came in and sat down in a chair by the window. "I heard Aro is sending you guys on a mission." He said.

I nodded. "He thinks the Cullen coven is getting too large and he wants us to investigate."

Alec rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but miss him already. Aro had put him in charge of recruiting so he was gone most of the time.

"I think it's a dumb idea. Obviously the Cullens would notice that something was wrong sooner or later." Jane said. She was always quick to point out the negatives in a situation.

I tapped my head. "Don't forget about my shields and I can make us look human. If Aro comes up with a good enough cover story then everything will be fine."

Alec stood and walked to the door. "I'm going hunting. Are you guys coming?" We nodded and ran to our favorite hunting spot a few miles from the castle.

Aro wouldn't mind if we put off our new diet till tomorrow.

 **A/N**

 **I started the story when I was younger so the plot is off and the grammar is bad. I decided to fix this story up and continue writing because I like the idea of where things could go. I changed a few things in the plot like why they were going to Forks and Bella's age (She's sixteen). I hope you guys like it a little more now although this first chapter was kind of short but as the story progresses things will get more interesting. _HEARTS TWILOVER 3._  
**


	2. Update

I recently reread this story and the cringe was real!!!!! I decided to go over it and edit it so some things in chapter 1 are going to be different.


	3. Chapter 2

**Siiiigh. Hey guys, it's me again. I've been really busy these past few weeks and haven't had a lot of time to write but the good news is I finally finished this chapter! I'm gonna start working on a getting a schedule as soon as possible, till then enjoy this chappie.**

I sighed and looked around my room. Even as a vampire packing was stressful. Especially when you were moving to a whole other country.

It was three weeks after Aro had told us we would be moving to Forks and we had two weeks until summer ended. Luckily for us it never seemed to stop raining in Forks.

Heidi would be posing as our recently divorced mother who had moved all the way to Forks to escape her 'abusive' ex-husband. It gave us an excuse not to talk to anyone, needing time to heal and all that.

I didn't really have a lot to pack, shopping wasn't really my thing and I'm sure if it wasn't for Heidi and Renata I would live in t-shirts and sweatpants. I did have a lot of books though, most of them were very old and some were more modern.

Jane thinks I read too much and says I need to go out more but where would I go? I wouldn't even be leaving this castle if I didn't have to go to Forks. I knew Heidi worried about me. She said it wasn't good for someone to be so alone.

No one really understands me, not even Jane and Alec. They were changed at such a young age they barely remember anything, but I do. I remember all the friends I had and my parents. I don't think I could ever forget them.

My train of thought was interrupted as Jane came into my room and sat next to me. "Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned look.

I managed a weak smile. "I'm fine. Are you done packing?" I asked.

She nodded. "Have you seen our house? Heidi showed me a picture of it."

"That's nice. Is it big?" Although I didn't care much for the cost or looks of it I did want my own space.

She nodded excitedly. "I know you'll love it Bella."

My door burst open as Santiago strolled in. "Hey Bells. What's up?"

I sighed. I knew Santiago liked me but I had made it clear I only wanted to be friends.

"I'm fine. Anything new with you?" I immediately regretted asking as he began to ramble on about some new bike that just came out.

"That's sounds great but I still have tons of packing to do." Liar. "Maybe we could talk later." I added after seeing him frown. Curse my bleeding heart.

He nodded and left. Maybe going to Forks wouldn't be so bad. There would be a lot more privacy, after all it was only us three girls.

Jane got up and walked over to my suitcases. "Seriously Bella! Why are you bringing these sweatpants?" She asked and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants.

I groaned. "What else should I bring?"

"Don't be like that. Heidi bought you tons of stuff." She said and pulled me into the large walk in closet. She sat me down on a chair and we spent the next hour fighting over what to bring. Jane got her way eventually and my poor sweatpants ended up in the trash.

* * *

I hadn't hunted in a couple of days so I headed out to the forest to find something. My new diet was okay, it wasn't really that hard to make the switch since I didn't really care about what the blood tasted like. Jane had a harder time than Heidi and I because she enjoyed hunting humans.

As I walked through the forest I heard someone running towards me and turned around. It was Victoria, her coven which consisted of her mate James, a tracker, and Laurent, were one of the more recent additions to the guard.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She said and cocked her head to the side.

I narrowed my eyes. Victoria and I never really got along because she thinks I got her and James punished when really it was her fault. They had been sent on a mission and Aro sent me with them as protection.

*FLASHBACK*

I clenched my fist and focused on James and the newborn he was fighting. There had been an increase in newborns in this area and Aro suspected someone was forming an army so he sent James, Victoria and I to track them down.

So far we had killed about five newborns and James was about to finish off the sixth. My shield glowed around him and I stepped closer to make it stronger. As I walked forward I felt something barge into me. "Victoria!" I gasped as I looked up. She quickly got off me and we turned around. James was lying on the ground and his arm had been ripped off. We reattached it and returned to Italy.

Needless to say, Aro was not happy that James let the newborn get away and punished both James and Victoria. Ever since then she's been trying to 'get revenge'. Keyword being trying.

*END FLASHBACK*

"What do you want Victoria?" I said and crossed my arms.

She growled. "Justice. Do you think you can get away with causing us to fail the mission and then blaming it on me and James?" She spat and I scoffed.

"You're delusional Victoria. If it wasn't for you jumping on me I wouldn't have lost my concentration. You must be the dumbest member of the guard EVER to attack someone on their own side." I knew I was riling her up but I couldn't help myself.

She shrieked and flew at me. I quickly put my shield in place and dodged her. She slid past me and landed on the ground. I stared her down as she got up again and charged at me I stepped to the left and ended up against a tree. She smirked and turned to me. "Aw. Looks like you've got nowhere to go. How sad." She said smirking. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my shield around her, forming a dome she couldn't escape.

"Looks like you've got nowhere to go either. I would say how sad but it's amusing. You're like my own pet hamster." I laughed and started to walk away.

"You can't leave me here!" She screeched.

I sighed and focused on levitating the dome. I had been practicing moving things with my shield and my hold got stronger every day. I bit my lip as it rose in the air and trailed behind me as I walked. Luckily I wasn't too far away from the Castle and there were some members of the guard in the hall when I walked in.

"Bella!" Santiago said as he ran over to me. "What happened?" He asked as he spotted Victoria behind me.

"She cornered me in the forest, we fought but I was able to contain her with my shield." He nodded and motioned for one of the other guard to come over.

"Mikail and I will take her to the throne room. You should wash up, Aro, Marcus and Caius will want to speak with you." I nodded and released my shield from Victoria.

As I started walking to my room I started to sway and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

 **SOOO what did you guys think? Review what you think should be Victoria's punishment and also what you think is wrong with Bella. Don't forget to favorite and follow my story to get updated when I post a new chapter.**


End file.
